Blue Shirt Week - Stupid Swing Set
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: Recess is the same each day. Stupid boys and stupid sand and stupid teachers - and that stupid new kid with her red hair and freckles and shorts, who always seems to be getting teased. And maybe Nikki is a little stupid herself...but she never said that she wasn't. And then it isn't the playground and it isn't kindergarten, but second grade and Nikki isn't quite so stupid anymore.


A/N: Okay, I know this is a little short. That's all fine though, because this is just the very start of the iceburg. Each one will get a little bit longer, until we reach the goal of having a massive 10,000 word story for the seventh entrance.

I am still trying to think up ideas for all of the other chapters, so please, send in your thoughts!

* * *

Nikki purses her lips together and drags one foot through the sand, watching as it dusts the top of her sneaker.

Stupid sand.

She hates this playground, with all of its stupid kid stuff. The only good thing about it is the swing-set, and that's half broken and starting to fall apart. Even the one she's sitting on, with its rusted chains and mold coated seat.

It makes her wish that they didn't even have recess. Maybe then she could get out of the school quicker, and go do something that she likes.

But no, everyone has to go outside and play, so Nikki finds herself sitting on the old swing-set and frowning at the sand. It isn't even good sand, but black and clunky and really dry. Not like the stuff you use to make things with.

Nikki gives a loud sigh, pushing herself slightly with one foot. Leans back as she does so, holding on just with her hands so that her hair, cut as short as her Mother will let her, hangs back around her shoulders.

And that's when she sees her, that new girl. The one with the stupid bright red hair and all of those freckles.

Jen, Nikki thinks it is, but she isn't sure. They haven't actually spoken with each other before, despite how much their teacher encouraged to be friendly and talkative and what was that other word? Oh, yeah, prodigious. Whatever that meant.

At least she isn't like all of the other girls, with their frilly clothes and pigtails. Jen is always in shorts and tank tops and this really neat braid, that goes down her back - and maybe Nikki actually thinks she's kind of pretty but just a little bit.

More then anything, Nikki thinks she's annoying. So does everyone else in the class. And right then Danny Travis and Kent Bouie are standing next to her, standing and laughing and pointing, like the nasty boys they are.

Stupid boys.

Nikki frowns harder and gives herself another push.

Stupid teachers.

Tightens her grip and then loosens it.

Stupid playground.

Giving one last push with her foot, Nikki lets herself swing forward and hops off the swing. And she isn't really sure what she's doing, just that she's really tired of everyone being stupid and those boys have always bothered her anyways.

"Hey, you!" calls Nikki, jabbing one finger at the group of children. She thinks they're a few years younger then she is, but isn't sure. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kent freezes and spins around, and then he crosses his arms over his chest and frowns. "What's it to you, _girl_?"

Stupid boy, thinks Nikki again. Then she pulls her leg back and kicks, sending that dirt she hates flying and all over Kent's white shirt.

"Knock it off, _boy_," says Nikki, "and go find something else to do. Picking on people makes you look stupid."

They both just stare at her, and Nikki stares right back.

She can't help but grin when they quail, muttering something about having better things to do and going off to play ball with the others.

Jen just sits there, legs curled underneath of her and that stupid sand smeared under one eye, and stares.

"Well, are you just going to sit there?" asks Nikki, putting a hand on each hip.

Jen blinks, then she scrambles to her feet and her eyes look really wide. "N-no! I was just...you're Nikki, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." nods Nikki. "And you're the new girl."

It's Jen's turn to nod, albeit hesitantly, and then she is lurching forward and wrapping her arms around Nikki in a hug. "Thanks, Nikki!"

And all Nikki bring herself to say is, "don't be so stupid next time."

* * *

A/N 2: For those who don't know, Blue Shirt Week is a week dedicated solely to the prevention of bullying. Each one-shot will be dealing with different characters who are going through real life problems such as -

*bullying  
*abuse (mental/physical)  
*anorexia/bullimia  
*addictions  
*PTSD

- and things of that nature. Please take the poll in my profile or leave me a note in a review or a PM saying what you would like covered.

Thank you!


End file.
